The NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research identified a need for novel products that engage students in learning neuroscience. In Phase I, IS3D tested the feasibility of Nurbits, a videogame in which students apply neuroscience principles to solve puzzles and make music. The research team determined that Nurbits was effective in engaging students, teachers were receptive to including Nurbits in their curricula, and provided evidence of student learning when playing Nurbits. In Phase II, IS3D will expand Nurbits to include other vital neuroscience concepts and develop a system with which teachers can evaluate student performance in real time The Specific Aims for Phase II are as follows: Aim 1: To complete the programming and art asset creation required for new Nurbits modules, real time data analysis, and sharing functionalities. Aim 2: To determine the efficacy of Nurbits in engaging students, improving student attitudes regarding neuroscience, and increasing student learning of neuroscience concepts. This aim will address 5 Student Research Questions (SRQ): SRQ1) If teachers deploy the Nurbits game in their classroom, do students attitudes toward neuroscience improve? SRQ2) If students play Nurbits, do they show increased learning of neuroscience concepts? SRQ3) If teachers deploy the Nurbits game, do students show evidence of more problem solving and critical thinking within the curriculum unit? SRQ4) Can formal assessments be included in Nurbits without significantly decreasing engagement? SRQ5) Do students use the game outside the classroom? Aim 3: To determine the supporting materials and resources that teachers need to most effectively utilize Nurbits in their curricula. This aim will address 5 Teacher Research Questions (TRQ): TRQ1) What resources do teachers need to successfully deploy Nurbits? TRQ2) If teachers engage in the deployment of Nurbits, does their content knowledge improve? TRQ3) If real time data is given to the teacher, do teachers' attitudes towards gaming improve? TRQ4) Does access to real time data allow teachers to effectively intervene in the classroom? TRQ5) Do teachers assess problem solving and critical thinking skills using real time data? The completion of this project will result in a novel neuroscience education product and provide new insights into the design, development and assessment strategies for science education games.